1,826 Days and Counting
by SomosAmadas1013
Summary: They have five years until the war. Five years to train. What they choose to do with that time is up to them. A Gwevin fanfiction and a little bit of Ben x Julie
1. Five Years

**Author's Note: I do not own Ben 10. I am simply just another viewer/fan. **

**Summary: They have five years until the war. Five years to train. What they choose to do with that time is up to them.**

* * *

><p>The three of them stood next to the famous green car sipping their usual disgusting smoothies. Kevin, Ben, and Gwen just stood contemplating the information they had just received.<strong><br>**

"1,826 days and counting." Ben stated as a female figure walked up to the trio.

"1,826 days until what?" The familiar figure asked.

"Oh, hey Julie."

"1,826 days until what Ben?"

"In exactly 1,826 days, Villion is going to invade the Earth." The hero answered relatively nonchalantly considering the circumstances.

"That shouldn't be a problem for "_the_ Ben Tennyson, two time savior of the universe". So why do you all look like it's a death sentence?"

"Villion is an evolved version of Ben's alien X." Gwen paused to see Julie's perplexed expression. "Alien X is a Celestialsapien. Each Celestialsapien has a total of three voices. Bellicus is the voice of rage and aggression, Serena is the voice of love and compassion, and the third voice is the voice of reason."

"Ben is the voice of reason."

"Correct. Due to the disagreements of the three; they are all usually in an inactive state of internal debate on how to manipulate time. When used at its full strength, alien X is unstoppable; however, because the inactive state is a result of the bickering voices, it is more of a dangerous hindrance than helpful. Villion has somehow overcome this, and is able to manipulate the voices at his command."

"Oh," was all she could say. There was a dead silence for awhile. The four of them just stood there. Nothing to say. Only thoughts to barely comprehend.

At this point in time, all three of them have their driver's licenses, Ben and Gwen have graduated, and Kevin has received his GED (thanks to Gwen). Ben has unlocked five new aliens and Kevin has made his car into the ultimate fighting machine (this includes being fully submersible). So, both Kevin and Ben have been getting stronger, it was inevitable the Gwen felt weak.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. I will see you tomorrow guys. It was good seeing you Julie!" Gwen yelled as she got into her car. She didn't like driving her car. She missed the days when Kevin drove her everywhere, giving them even more time to spend together. But ever since she got her license Kevin hasn't been driving her many places (her ability to drive herself being the excuse).

She pulled into her driveway and walked slowly up the stairs and into her room. She plopped herself on her bed and had just began to consider the options available to her, when a woman in a navy blue hooded robe came out of the shadows.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Grandma Verdona?" Gwen sat upright on her bed.

"Who else, kiddo? Now, as I was saying, I know what you're thinking and it cannot be done."

"Please Grandma can't we at least try."

"It's not possible."

"Please." Gwen pleaded with an innocent cry.

"And your friends?"

"They will understand. Please Grandma." She pleaded again.

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>I credit Wikipedia for my information on Alien X and the species itself.<strong>

**It is a very short chapter that leads into the big story. If you like it, I'll keep going. Please rate, review, comment, critique. Let me know if there is something I can do better. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	2. Departure

**This is chapter two of my story. It's titled Departure**.** I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>"Departure"<p>

Gwen walked up to the oh-so familiar green Camero. She called for the boy working on the underside of the car, Kevin.

"Working here!" Grumbled Kevin. As much as he loved Gwen, there were times when he needed it to be just him and his car.

"Kevin, would you quit it. I actually need to talk to you." Retorted Gwen.

"Fine, but it better be worth my time," he answered as he pulled himself out from under the Camero.

"I'm going to live with Grandma Verdona for a little while. To master my powers."

"You're kidding right?" He said rather sarcastically.

"My decision is final, Kevin."

"What! No Gwen you can't!"

"Kevin, I _have_ to."

"But, Gwen, you'll lose your body."

"I can make a new one."

"Well, what if you lose your humanity."

"It won't happen."

"Kevin, tomorrow morning Grandma Verdona and I leave to start my training as a full Anodite. I'm just asking that you support my decision."

"I don't!" He snapped. "I won't."

"Kevin…" She looked into his hurt eyes and almost broke down, but instead she stood firm and began to speak. "I won't be gone forever."

"So that's it. No discussion?"

She shook her head lethargically.

Kevin just laid there, quietly.

"Look Kevin, the only way we can beat Villian is if I do this!" Gwen screamed. "So please, I can't go without your blessing." She broke down into tears.

Kevin couldn't bear the sight, he stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. "What's Ben's intake on this?" He said calmly, almost without emotion.

Gwen sniffled as she wiped the tears away. "I-I haven't told him yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Hop in my car, I'll give you a ride to his house."

The two got into the car and Kevin pulled out of his driveway. The car ride was silent. That is until Kevin spoke up.

"I can't lose you Gwen." He said vulnerably.

"I know." She replied.

Those were the only words spoken. The only words that needed to be said, really.

They pulled into Ben's driveway and knocked on his front door. Ben's mother answered.

"Hello Gwen! Kevin. You are welcome to come in. Ben is upstairs."

"Thank you Aunt Sandra." She said as Kevin and her began up the stairs. They knocked on his bedroom door and waited for Ben's approval.

"Come in."

"Ben, I need to talk to you." Gwen sat him down and explained the situation. Ben sat quietly processing the information given to him. He waited for Gwen to finish speaking to speak himself (a first for the trio).

"If that's what you think is best, then I support you."

"What! Not you too." Kevin wasn't prepared for that answer, but he wasn't too surprised either.

"Kevin, we need all the help we can get. If this will make Gwen more powerful, then I trust her," Ben paused, "And so should you."

"Fine. Go Gwen, but I am not happy about it."

"Thank you Kevin!" She said excitedly and then she ran up and hugged him. He couldn't help blushing.

"Why don't you wait in the car? I want to talk to Ben for a little while."

"O-okay." She stuttered as she turned to leave. She was concerned about what Kevin would say or do to Ben that she couldn't hear or see. She closed the door behind her and headed downstairs.

"Really Tennyson? What if she doesn't come back? What if she decides she likes that life better? What if she meets another guy?" He spoke that last part softly and with a little more hesitation.

"That won't happen, Kevin. I meant what I said earlier. I trust her and so should you. She's hasn't done anything for you not to. She loves you." Kevin blushed at the word _love_. He loved her and he knew she loved him, they just hadn't said it out loud yet.

"Come on Kevin, Gwen is waiting for us. It would mean a lot to her if she could spend her last day here with us."

_I'd rather it just be Gwen and me. _"Whatever," he answered, regardless of his true thoughts and feelings. He knew that he had to be with Gwen even if it meant that the conceited little runt insisted on tagging along.

The three of them spent the day doing things like spending time at the pier, going to the beach, the occasional butt kicking, and of course drinking plenty of Mr. Smoothies' smoothies. It was almost twelve o'clock at night. Ben went home leaving Gwen and Kevin alone together, finally, at the beach.

"Thank you Kevin. Today was special...in a good way, even if Ben did have to tag along." She said with a smirk while being completely sincere about the first comment.

Kevin let out a smile which promptly faded to a frown. "Things aren't going to be the same from now on, are they?"

She saw his sadness and her smile did the same as his. "Kevin..."

"Are they?" He said reinforcing his previous question.

"Things haven't been what they use to for awhile now."

"What do you mean?" He said looking puzzled.

"We never hang out for fun anymore. Whenever we do hang out it's usually because we're fighting bad guys. And we never ride together in the same car anywhere."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!"

She might have been exaggerating, but he decided not to push it any further. Arguing with Gwen wouldn't get him anywhere, especially on her last day here.

"Come on, now that we're finally rid of Tennyson, I want to make sure that the rest of tonight is extra special."

"Okay." She let out a breath of relief and smiled, trying to blow past this. Overall, it hadn't gone nearly as bad as it could have.

She leaned in closer to his face and he mimicked the gesture. She could feel the heat radiating off of his face. They moved even closer together, their lips were fully prepared for contact when they were rudely interrupted by the ringing of Gwen's cell phone.

"Hello." Gwen looked directly at Kevin and rolled her eyes. "Hi mom. Yes I know. I'll be home soon. Mom, I know. I'm leaving now. I love you too, mom. Bye."

"You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to. She's already mad at me because of the whole living with Grandma, loosing my body thing."

"I understand." Even though he was extremely inwardly aggravated about their moment being ruined and Gwen being taken from him on their last night together.

"Meet me tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be there."

She smiled, pecked him on the cheek, and fled the scene.

Kevin smirked. "What am I going to do without that girl?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p>The morning came quickly. Gwen had all her things in a small black bag. Kevin, Ben, and Gwen's parents stood beside her. Gwen's mom held many tissues in her hand and had been sobbing the whole morning. Her father held her mother in his arms. Kevin and Ben kept their tears hidden. Well Kevin did, Ben's a little... softer.<p>

"She should be here any minute now." At that moment, her mom had another brake down.

"Mom, I'm coming back."

"I know dear, but you're gonna become just like-" she was cut off by a flash of purple light followed by the appearance of the elderly lady known as Verdona. "her." she finished.

"Grandma Verdona!" Gwen greeted.

"Kiddo! You ready to go?"

Gwen turned to face Ben. "Good luck with training. And treat Julie well. Tell her I said goodbye and that I'm sorry I didn't get to say it in person. And Ben, take care of Kevin." She gave him a big hug and stepped away.

"I will. Be safe Gwen and good luck to you too." Ben responded with a shaky voice and a face flooding with water.

She then turned toward her parents. "Thank you for letting me go. I'll come home the moment I can. I love you both so much!" She hugged them and backed away.

"We love you too sweet heart. Be careful." Her mom blew her nose and broke down sobbing again.

Finally, she turned to Kevin. "Promise me in five years we will meet back here."

"I promise."

"I love you, Kevin." She kissed him on the lips, gave him one last hug, and pulled away.

"Bye everyone."

"Bye Gwen." They replied in unison. At that moment, she was flashed away, gone.

"I love you too, Gwen," whispered Kevin as he brushed a small tear off his face.

Ben smiled. "Are you crying?" he mocked with a quiver in his voice.

"No!" Kevin quickly redirected his gaze. "What about you 'Waterworks'? You look like you just saw another one of your chick flicks."

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think?<strong> Criticism?<strong> Comments? Suggestions? Please comment, rate, review, favorite, and so on. **

** Thanks for reading my story! **


	3. Ben 10 Back in Action

**Title: Ben 10 Back in Action**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah...**

**Author's Note: Anything in italics is a flashback moment that Ben has. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Good luck with training. Treat Julie well. Tell her I said goodbye and that I'm sorry I didn't get to say it in person. And Ben, take care of Kevin."<em>

"Are you ready to go, Ben?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Julie's mouth dropped. Ben, Ben Tennyson, thinking? "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just leave. I want to make sure that we get to Mr. Smoothie's before there is a crowd"

"Yep, he's fine." Julie said to herself. She was kind of disappointed that her boyfriend's moment of true thoughtfulness had ended so quickly. "Let's go then."

Ben slipped into the driver's seat while Julie accommodated herself in the passenger side. Ben, who was now comfortably in the seat, began to zone out.

_"Did you apply to college yet, Ben?" Gwen asked after sipping the smoothie in her hand._

_"No, why would I need to?" He replied as he went in for a huge slurp of smoothie._

_"You need a college education, Ben. You won't find any good jobs if you don't have one." Gwen said in a sort of concerned manor._

_"I don't need to go to college. I'll just do what I am best at. And that is-"_

_"Saving the universe and being the best hero there is." Gwen and Kevin interrupted._

_"What happens when you get too old to do that? Or what if you get injured?" Gwen prodded._

_Ben paused to think. "Then I'll get a job at Mr. Smoothie's." Gwen glared at him.  
><em>

_"Come on, Ben, even Kevin has a plan." Kevin nodded in proof of her point._

_"Whatever, can we please just enjoy our smoothies." At the the sound of his plea, the trio continued the drinking of their smoothies._

"Ben?" Julie prodded pulling Ben out of Memory Lane. 'He's thinking again and he hasn't even started the car yet.'

"Yeah?" Ben knew what was coming, so he quickly started the car in hopes that he might avoid this conversation.

"Do you really miss her that much?"

_'_Crud! It didn't work.' He thought to himself.

"What are you talking about? Why would I miss the Dweeb?." 'Dweeb? Seriously Ben? Haven't used that one in a while.' Of course, the truth was he was dying without her.

"Ben..."

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Come on, Ben."

"Alright, alright already I miss her a lot! Goodness!" Ben said agitated.

"Well you don't have get all snappy on me! Look Ben, it's okay to miss Gwen." She paused. Things had gotten way too serious, Ben's poor mind couldn't handle much more! "Hey look Ben, smoothies!" She said pointing to her right as they neared the Mr. Smoothie's.

"Where?" He said turning his head as he slammed on the brakes making the car do a full 360. Unfortunately, he was too late. He heard the sound of metal being crushed and came to the realization that his car had just hit the Mr. Smoothie's sign. The sign creaked then crashed on to the pavement directly next to where Julie was sitting in the car. That sign had never been too stable to begin with. What was he thinking? He had almost gotten Julie killed! The worst part was that she now had even more leverage over him.

"I'm sorry Julie, I guess I just haven't been myself lately." Ben said with the most adorable face he could possibly muster, trying desperately to get back on Julie's good side.

"Buy me a **normal** smoothie, strawberry banana to be exact, and we'll call it even."

"Fine, but just so you know I really wanted you to try the new 'Tuna Tummy Turner' smoothie."

_It's a good thing that these two teenagers are so easy to distract and please._

* * *

><p>(The next day...)<p>

Julie walked up to Ben who was sitting in his bedroom watching a Sumo Slammers marathon, special edition.

"Ben, I know you miss Gwen and all, but are you really going to let her out do you in regards to training?"

Ben's ear twitched at the initial shock of hearing such ludicrous words. Slowly, however, the corners of his mouth rose, causing an eerie grin to fall upon his devilish face.

"Silly Julie, Gwen won't out do me." His mood had definitely improved from yesterday. Maybe it was the smoothie, or the Sumo Slammers. Maybe Julie should make him take a pregnancy test, just in case. Nah, this was just Ben being Ben.

"Really?"

"Really. She will simply catch up to me, if even that. After all I am the three time savior of the universe. How many times has she single-handedly saved the entire universe?"

Julie rolled her eyes as she threw a box, which just so happened to be laying around, at his face.

"Ouch! Julie, that hurt! I mean you could have just thrown a pillow! You didn't have to throw the box full of books that Gwen gave me."

"Why are they...were they in a box?"

"Because, Julie, I am going to give them away duh!" He said as if she were completely naive.

"Never mind Ben, get up and start training."

"Oh, what, are you running a boot camp now?"

"Yes! Now move!"

"Fine, assuming that it is that time of the month for you, I am going to do as you say." She gave him a death glare. His little comment had just given her the anger she needed to make this the most intense and difficult training that could possibly take place in the stupid universe that Ben had "saved" oh-so-many times.

* * *

><p><strong>Well..what did ya think? Please leave your comments, criticism, rate, review, and so on. Comment if you like cheese. Comment if you don't like cheese. Got any ideas for where my story could head? Place them in the comment section (ideas will be credited). <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**The next chapter is titled "Julie's Boot Camp." Interesting, right? Stay tuned *dramatic suspenseful music begins to play*... **


	4. Julie's Boot Camp

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters. **

**Author's Note: I am so terribly sorry for the delay in updates. I was recently faced with a horrible case of writers block, which is deadly to any writer. I am aware that you are anxiously waiting for our beloved Kevin/Gwen moments, and I promise it is coming, so in show of good faith this is the last chapter solely focused on Ben. I promise you that this is good one. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Ben was punching the large, heavy, red bag that hung in front of him. The punching bag was just one of many features in the room of stuff Julie had set up. In the same corner that housed the punching bag two racks of free weights were also stationed. In the corner directly across from the free weights was a treadmill, an elliptical, a stair climber, and a stand still bike. In another corner was a pile of jump ropes. Ben couldn't help but wonder why Julie had a "state-of-the-art" gym set up in her basement. Had she really gone through all this trouble just for him? It's not like she's an athlete or anything. Tennis isn't a real sport after all... or is it?<p>

After a long hour of Ben just punching the thick sand-filled bag that hung from the ceiling, Julie blew the silver whistle that hung around her neck.

Stupid whistle! I really hope she's not whistle happy... Ben thought to himself. It had only been blown twice and he was already sick of it.

"All right, Ben, as you can see I have set up an challenge course that spans across the room. You will start at the line that I made using a jump rope over in that corner," Julie pointed in the direction of the corner with the pile of jump ropes, "You will begin the challenge course by picking up a jump rope and use it to jump 200 times. When you have completed that you will run over to the treadmill and run 3 miles on it. Next you will go to the free weights and do 10 sets of 10 reps lifting 100 pound weights. For each set, you will use a different technique. Then you will perform 250 push-ups on one of the yoga mats. Finally, you will come back to the starting line and finish with 100 sit-ups. You have 45 minutes, and Ben, no transformations!" Julie instructed.

"But Julie, if I'm going to fight aliens using aliens," Ben pointed to his omnitrix, "shouldn't I train using my aliens?"

"Your aliens are only as strong as you are, Ben." Ben, taking that as a compliment, blushed.

"Now go!"Julie yelled followed by a blow from her whistle.

"Great, she IS whistle-happy." Ben muttered under his breath.

The first 100 jumps with the rope were easy, but as soon as Ben hit 101 his hand automatically reached for the green watch on his wrist. Upon seeing this, Julie immediately blew her whistle and made him start over. On his second attempt at it he got a little bit farther, but again transformed during the coarse. After about 28 tries, Ben made it through without a single transformation. However, Julie wasn't satisfied with the amount of time it took him to complete the coarse, so she made him go a couple more times.

Finally, Julie blew her whistle signalling Ben he was finished. "Okay Ben you're done for the day." She handed him a towel and a water bottle.

At this point, Ben was about to faint. There wasn't a single muscle on his body that wasn't throbbing. He had sweat in places that even he wasn't proud of. "I ...did … so good today! ...Don't you ...think,... Julie?" He said completely out of breath.

"Eh, you did okay I guess." Julie shrugged.

"Oh come on!" Under normal circumstances, Ben would have started up his usual speech concerning his greatness, but he was too tired. Instead he chugged down some more water and collapsed on the cold cement floor. Sadly enough, the floor felt like a cloud made of the softest and warmest cotton.

"Come on Ben, I'll drive you home." Julie offered with an adorable smile on her face.

"Only if you are willing to carry me to the car." Ben retorted with a smirk.

Actually, Ben was perfectly fine with sitting in the car next to his tormentor, even if she still had possession of that obnoxious whistle. "I think obnoxious is the word. Then again, I seem to recall Kevin calling me that which could mean one of two things. Either obnoxious means great or it means ****" Anyway, in terms of getting there, he would never actually let Julie carry him, his muscles might snap her delicate body in half.

After siting in the car full of piercing silence for at least a half hour, Ben finally spoke up."Thank you Julie."

Julie twitched. Did he just say...thank you? "It's no big deal, I think you've earned a ride home."

"That's not what I meant."

Julie smiled. Maybe my ears aren't working. Not only did he just thank me, but he just thanked me for helping him train...no not Ben.

"Well, we're here. Get some sleep tonight, Ben. Oh, and don't forget to meet me at the tennis courts tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp! And, Ben, be ready to sweat!" At that she drove off.

"Crap." Ben muttered as he entered through the door of his house and stumbled toward his warm, cozy bed.

(7:30 a.m the next day)

"Ben. Ben wake up!"

"Gwen?"

"Who else?"

"But why aren't you with Grandma Verdona, training?"

"What? Why would I be training with Grandma? I have been turning her down all of these years."

"But you're supposed to be training to become a full annodite." Seeing Gwen's puzzled face, Ben continued. "You know what I'm talking about. You had to go train because of the whole 1,000 days to live thing. No, wait, that doesn't sound right. Maybe it's 1,600 days? No, 1,8- you know what, that's not important. Point is, we all split ways to train."

"Ben I think that you may have had one too many 's smoothies. I'm going to call Kevin and see if he can help. Oh, and Ben get out of bed would you."

Gwen stepped away to talk to Kevin.

What's going on here? Ben asked himself.

"Kevins on his way. Now would you please get out of bed already."

Ben pulled away the covers and got up.

"Ah! Where are my pants?" Ben screamed.

Gwen blushed as she turned away from the view. "More importantly where are your underpants?"

Ben looked down. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Kevin walked in. "Tenison! Why are you streaking my girlfriend?"

Ben grabbed the covers from his bed and wrapped them around himself, and ran into his bathroom, too ashamed to come out. Kevin and Gwen waited a couple minutes then went after him, they had a much more important matter to attend to that did not include helping Ben dress.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Ben paced around the bathroom in a horrified manner. "I know, I'll just go out there and tell them that being naked is the new pickle." Just then Ben heard a knock on the door.

"Ben come on out it's okay."

"Julie? When did she get here?"

"Ben, it's okay you can come out now."

Ben slowly stepped out the door, but when he walked out he was no longer naked. Oh, if only he was, because what he was wearing was much worse.

Julie burst out laughing. Ben looked down to discover that he was dressed as a clown. He had the whole package including the big shoes, red nose, red hair, and baggy goof-ball clothes. Ben ran downstairs to escape the humiliation of Julie seeing him like this. As he reached the bottom step, he was intercepted by Kevin and Gwen who excitedly told him they were getting married and that they wanted him to carry the donkey down the isle. Ben both joyful for the happy couple and slightly weirded out by the last part of their news, decided to get some fresh air. But when he stepped outside, he found himself at the parking lot.

"What's with the face, Ben?"

"Mr. Smoothie!"

"Who else?" replied the large metal sign.

"Ben, come here. Quickly!" Ben turned around to see none other than his grandpa, who was standing next to the all-to-familiar Vilgax (this character is way over-used).

"Grandpa? What are you doing? "

"Ben, come closer to me." Ben cautiously made his way over. "Ben, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I've joined Vilgax and his cause."

"WHAT! Grandpa nooooooooo!"

"Face it Ben, I'm going to kill you," Grandpa said in a demonic voice, "with this knife." He pulled a knife out of thin air.

"What's going on here? I don't understand." Ben was panicking.

Suddenly, Gwen joined the conversation. "Ben, you idiot! Don't you see. It was just too easy! This whole time..." Gwen was silenced by the blade of grandpa's knife slicing through her very being.

"GWEN!" Both Ben and Kevin, who had randomly appeared out of no where, screamed.

"Grandpa, why?" Ben cried.

"You're next." He said, still using his demon voice.

"Kevin and I can handle you. Right Kevin? Kevin?" He turned around to see both Kevin and Gwen's bodies had vanished. Ben gulped. Ben slowly backed away, but before he could get away, grandpa sliced his throat. The knife slowly tore through the windpipe instantly killing Ben. A warm liquid substance surrounded him.

Ben was suddenly awakened by the loud, dreadful blast of his alarm clock. Ben, who was wiping away the puddle of drool from his mouth, quickly realized that the events that had occurred were just part of a dream. He groaned as he slowly removed the covers, readying himself for the chill of the morning. As Ben sluggishly stood up, he wiped the crusties from his eyes, then slapped himself a couple of times in order to make sure he was awake. Ben carelessly opened his bedroom door to go get breakfast, which lead to him stubbing his toe. It is not necessary to ask how, Ben is a cluts.

"OWE!" Ben screamed doing his best not to curse. "Oh the pain, the horror!"

Ben decided to take it like the "man" he is and head downstairs to get a nice big bowl of frosted flakes. Once he finished getting ready, he fearfully got into his car and drove to the courts.

"Ben! There you are! What took you so long?" Julie yelled.

"First of all, it's only 8:03. And second I had an injury to tend to."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I stubbed my toe." Ben winced at the reminder.

"Wait! So you can be thrown into a brick wall and be perfectly fine, but when you stub your toe it's the end of the world!"

"Julie, I don't think you heard me correctly. I STUBBED MY TOE!"

"Oh, I heard you the first time." Julie rolled her eyes, "Go run around the courts 25 laps." When Ben hesitated, Julie threatened to blow her whistle.

Ben had surprisingly run a good hard 25 laps finishing stronger than Julie could have thought possible. Unfortunately, this meant that Ben was ready for the hard core training that she had planned for him. If Ben had ever been in a bad mood, this new training would make any previously known bad mood seem like a day in the clouds. The results of this training were risky to say the least, but if the training worked, Ben would have a resilient weapon in his arsenal, one that would make the rest of his aliens look like dust. His new weapon would be himself.

The training will include volunteering 7 hours a week, absolutely NO video games, TV, or computer games. He had to sell all of his useless possessions. His GPA had to go up at least 1 point on the 4.0 scale. No smoothies or pickles. Human interaction, particularly with his parents and herself, would be encouraged. He was not allowed to make any egocentric remarks. Along with the good deeds, Ben would also continue his core physical training. Essentially, his life would revolve around his personal health and the good of others.

Before the five years will have come to pass, Ben will have become stronger than ever before. His real training would begin...NOW.

* * *

><p><strong>Well three months in the making and this is all I got for you. Sorry. I promise to have the next chapter up faster than the time it took me to put up this chapter. I hope you liked it. Comment, review, rate, eat some chips, favorite, and so on. <strong>

**The next chapter is called "A Day in the Life Without Gwen." It takes place the day after Gwen leaves. It is about Kevin, but maybe if you're nice and you really want it, I'll have Gwen make an appearance. **


	5. A Day in the Life Without Gwen

**Disclaimer:** I live a sad life, I don't own anything.

**Authors Note:**  
>me: So you know that promise I made about not taking as long as the last time...well...um yeah...sorry about that. In all fairness though, my internet wasn't working for like four months.<br>Gwen: Excuses, excuses. *Nods her head in disapproval*  
>me: I said I was sorry.<br>Gwen: Whatever. When do I get to be in the story?  
>me: You were in the previous chapter.<br>Gwen: It was a dream. -_-  
>me: Well the next chapter is going to be all about you, so get over yourself.<br>Gwen: Hmph

* * *

><p>A Day in the Life Without Gwen<p>

It was just an average day , except there were no bad guys to fight, Ben was training, and most importantly Gwen was gone. So really it wasn t so typical after all.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon. Kevin was still lying in bed thinking through all that he could and couldn't do today. He had already ruled out training with Ben and the slave-driver Julie. He had already fixed the damages to his car that were created in a more recent battle. The list of things he could do outnumbered the couldn'ts. Still, Kevin laid in his bed with nothing to do. He just didn't want to do anything without Gwen standing there nagging at him. Even if it was just Gwen's nagging, he wanted it. The thought of her voice almost brought tears to his eyes. Dang-it he missed that girl, more than he was willing to admit. It had already been a week since she had left. Prior to this day, the longest that he had been without his girlfriend was five days, and that was with the promise that she wouldn't be gone for more than ten days on that particular occasion.

Kevin's semi-thoughts were interrupted when his mother knocked on his bedroom door. "Come in."

"Kevin, what are you doing?" She walked over to his bed and sat down by his feet.

"Nothing." His mom gave him the "really" look.

"What?" Kevin retorted, trying to get her to stop looking at him like that.

"Kevin it is a beautiful day out today."

"And?"

"And? And you should go outside or find something better to do other than just lie in bed all day."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm sick." His mom gave him another one of those "really" looks.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"I really am though. Feel my head."

She sighed as she stood up. "I believe you." She headed for the door, but before she made it out the door she paused. "Kevin, just one more thing, no more staying up until five in the morning reading fan fiction. It's not good for you."

Kevin frowned. "But mom!" She closed the door behind her.

The truth was, he was sick. Love sick. He loved Gwen. Every moment they were apart made him sick to his stomach. Okay, well maybe that's exaggerating a little, but wouldn't we all like to think that. Kevin took a deep breath in. Gwen was gone. She was gone for a whole five years. To make matters worse she was gone training with Verdona. For years Kevin had feared Verdona taking Gwen away from him, and now his fears were a reality. Gwen would lose her humanity and her body.

Eventually, Kevin came across a thought, and a scary one at that. When Gwen returned, she might possibly be stronger than him. Kevin could not live with his girlfriend being stronger than him. His pride simply could not bare the thought.

The solution to his problems: train.

Kevin immediately went to his garage and walked over to his car. Since repairs were done, he could spend time and money, on improvements. His training would be turning his car into the ultimate weapon.

The next day Kevin went out to shop for expensive alien tech and special parts for his car. He traveled through six different universes to find all the parts he desired. Don t ask how he got the money to pay for all of it, I don't even think he knows. None the less, by the end of the week Kevin had gathered everything he wanted and more.

After three months of fixing up his car by adding missiles, a force field, making it able to become fully invisible, and so on, Kevin started to get lonely. So who did he turn to?

"Hey Ben, what's going on?"

"I'm...sort...of...bu-...sy...right...now." Ben said in between breaths.

"Julie, what have you done to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Three months ago Ben would never have been running this fast on his own. Or running at all come to think of it." "Would you like to join him?"

For Kevin the answer was clear. I mean, long hours everyday running like crazy and keeping up with whistle-happy Julie's program. Kevin hated that kind of stuff so the answer was a no brainer. "YES!"

He finally remembered why he had initially ruled this idea out. Kevin had been running with Ben for a total of 15 minutes when he realized that this was not exactly _his_ kind of training. Then again, it wasn t exactly Ben's kind of training either. Regardless, wasn't there a better way for Kevin to train that fit him? If Gwen were here, he could train by making out with her... Gwen... she was a black belt in Karate, maybe that's how Kevin could train. He would learn martial arts.

The first day of martial arts at Gwen's dojo was finally over. Without thinking, he had signed up for the only remaining free class. He regretted his decision to say the least. It was by far the most inhumane, insufferable, and brutal pain he had ever had to succumb to. It's not like his muscles were sore from an intense workout, quite the opposite, his muscles had never felt flabbier. The training consisted of absurd practices such as meditation, patience, and respect. The pain was only amplified by his fellow karate-kung-fu-taijutsu-or-whatever classmates. Not one of them was over the age of FOUR, or at least it seemed that way. The only thing that they did that was anything close to fighting, involved slow hand motions that simulated striking the opponent with the elbow. Oh, and his class bickered a lot, that kind of resembled fighting. He knew that that was the first and the last martial arts class he would ever attend.

At this point, Kevin was severely distraught. As he pulled up to his driveway, he noticed a small, thin, and shadowy figure lurking around. His mailman had already come and gone hours ago, so this didn't make sense.

"Hey! Who are you? Get away from here!" He yelled as he ran out of the drivers seat. The person ran away at the crippling sound of his voice. He examined the site of suspicion; on the ground a single red strand of hair and there was a letter. In the slightly open mailbox, an unaddressed letter with only the name "Kevin" on the envelope. Kevin picked up the letter and opened it.

_My Beloved Kevin,_  
><em>I'm not ready to come home yet, and I'm sorry for that, but I need you to know that I love you and it's killing me not to be able to see you. Words cannot express how much I miss you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but if I did I just know I would have fallen into your arms and never have let go. Plus, Grandma Verdona would kill me if she knew I was here. Training is grueling, but it's worth it. I can't imagine the difficult, rigorous training that you must be going through right now. I have to go now, but I love you.<em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Gwen<em>

"Dang. I hate it when she makes me feel guilty." Kevin decided to take a walk to, what's that word again... oh yeah, think. He strolled towards that one place of solitude. The only other person who had been there before was Gwen, and that was under... special circumstances. While he was walking with his head down past the park he accidentally ran into someone, literally.

"Oh sorry dude." The man gave him a glare. "Okay... again sorry bout that." The man started off. "Hey wait a minute, I know you. I saw you at Gwen's dojo earlier. Yeah, I tried training there," he began scratching his head, "but I got into this last minute class and, well, lets just say it wasn't for me. It's a shame though..."

"Wait, did you say Gwen? As in THE Gwen Tennison?" The man said interrupting Kevin.

"Yeah. She's kind of my girlfriend."

"I'll do it."

"What? Going anywhere near my girl is off limits!"

"NO! I will train you."

"Umm... okay..." Kevin shouldn't have been too surprised after all Gwen was amazing at martial arts and everyone knew it, but that doesn't mean he wasn't confused by everything that had just gone down.

"The name is Takeshi Takeda. We ll be in touch."

"Can I have your number, or do you want mine?" Takeshi began walking away. "Or not. That s just great. I m gonna regret this, aren't I? And... I'm talking to myself. That's even better."

Three weeks past without a single word or murmur from the mysterious Takeshi. Until one stormy night when Kevin was home alone.

Kevin was watching the latest game on tv when the lights began to flicker. "Awe man, I feel a power outage coming." Then the house went dark. "Yup. That's what I thought." The phone rang. "Wait a minute, how? Oh forget it. Hello Kevin Levin speaking."

"1142 Water St. 10:00pm. Don't be late." Kevin heard the phone click and then looked over at the clock.

"Holy fudge!" It was 9:55pm and it would take him at least 15 minutes... that is in any ordinary car. Kevin bolted into the green car with the black stripes. He wasn't a hundred percent sure who the man on the phone was, but he had a good enough hunch.

Kevin arrived at the address given at exactly 10:00:55pm, but he didn't see anyone. Kevin took a more thorough look around. That was when he noticed the car with the windshield wipers running. He ran over to the car and opened the passenger door.

Takeshi checked his watch, it read 10:01. "You're late."

"You're a hard man to track down."

"I gave you the address, did I not?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"That's hardly anyway to speak to your sensei."

"Sorry. So, why am I here so late? And why so discrete? I mean it's not like..."

"You ask too many questions." Kevin was beginning to get frustrated. "Calm yourself boy."

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" Takeshi handed him a large manilla envelope. "What's this?" Kevin said opening the envelope.

"Your training schedule. I expect you to be at every session, on time."

"This is insane! What if I m sick?"

"Shake it off. Now get out of the car."

"What? Are you serious right now?"

"Out." At that Kevin stepped out of the car and before he had the chance to move, Takeshi drove off, almost driving over Kevin's foot.

"AGH! Little pain in the ... I already regret this." A crack of thunder persuaded Kevin to get back into his car and go home, after all training would begin at 4 in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author s Note:<strong>

I hope you enjoyed! Comment and blah blah blah.

Again sorry for the delay in update, but as a reward for your patience...drum roll please...BONUS CHAPTER! Enjoy!


	6. The Devil Inside the Ninja

**Disclaimer: **yeah, yeah. You get it. I don't own Ben 10, and so on.

**Author's Note:**

Gwen: So is THIS chapter about me?

me: haha yeah about that...*scratches head*...

Gwen: grrr

me: next chapter, I promise.

Gwen: Promise?

me: promise.

Gwen: If you break your promise I'm gonna go all anodite on you.

me: O.O

P.S. For all those people that legit do martial arts, this is not intended to reflect standard martial arts training, nor is it intended to mock the validity of martial arts. Infact, I highly respect the trade.

* * *

><p>The Devil Inside the Ninja, Or is it The Ninja Inside the Devil?<p>

The piercing siren of the obnoxious alarm woke Kevin up from his deep, peaceful slumber at FREAKING **3** IN THE MORNING! "Crap." Kevin wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this, oh wait yes he was. Gwen.

He trudged through his morning routine in that "it's 3 in the morning" manor. He wanted to make sure he wasn't "late" this time so he actually did try to hurry, despite his grogginess. He checked the schedule to get the address where he'd be meeting Takeshi to train. 1448 West Berks St.

"Alright, here I go." He said as he started up his car and drove out of his garage. Looking out into the sky then down at his car clock he sighed in disappointment at how early it was. "The sun hasn't even risen yet. Dang, this is going to be a long four years." He continued to drive at his usual lead-footed pace until at last he reached West Berks Street. He then began to carefully inspect each building number "1440...1442...1444...1446...where's 1448?"

There was nothing in front of Kevin except a green pasture, and upon further observation a box with what appeared to be a note on it. Kevin got out of the car to examine the unidentified cube. He picked up the letter addressed to "Too Many Questions", which made Kevin a little irritated. "Clever," he muttered sarcastically. The letter gave yet another address, and somewhat explained the contents of the box quoting "Take the box with you. DO NOT OPEN THE BOX UNTIL INSTRUCTED." Typically, Kevin would take the word "NOT" as a gesture to continue on with the prohibited, however in this situation Kevin was too afraid of the consequences attached to his disobedience. So instead, he did as he was told, no questions asked...yet.

Kevin got back in his car and made his way to the new address. When he arrived at his destination, all he could think to say was "No, this can't be right!" Kevin continued to try assure himself that this ballet studio was not really where he would be training that day as he walked through the doors. Once inside, he was "greeted" by the grunt of a man in black,also known as Takeshi. "I'm not late this time." Silence.

"Why am I here exactly? What do you have planned anyway?"

"Do you have the box?"

"Yeah, it's right here." He lifted the box from his waist to his chest.

"Mhm." Takeshi began walking away, Kevin took the hint and followed.

"Where are we going?"

"You can change in there." He pointed to a wooden door which was labeled by a black sign with a white male on it.

"Change into what?" Takeshi looked down at the cardboard box. "Alright, alright I get it." He entered the tight, rundown tiled room and proceeded to open the box. The unknown contents inside the box had been driving Kevin crazy since the moment he read "DO NOT OPEN." Alas, he used the blade of his pocket knife to cut through the wide tape holding the box shut. "Oh no! I'm not... no way! Hey, Takeshi, I think you gave me the wrong box. I can't, I won't. I won't put on a tutu!"

"Do it." Takeshi said through the door.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do it."

"I don't think you're hearing me, N-O-."

"And what would Gwen say."

Kevin sighed then seconds later stepped out of the men's bathroom in the fluffiest, pinkest tutu ever. To make matters worse, right below the frilly tutu was a tight, light pink pair of...nylons. Kevin's face, to say the least, matched the color of his lovely attire. Dang it, I should have opened the box and quit while I still could have. "Stupid Takeshi!" Kevin said quietly under his breath, followed by an unnecessary curse.

Takeshi turned as a young woman walked in."Yamamoto-chan." He said with his hands pressed together as he bowed. Kevin looked over at the girl. Is that...?

"Sorry I am late sensei," Julie replied with a similar bow.

"No worries young Yamamoto-chan, you just show up whenever." He answered lightly.

"What! Are you kidding me!" Kevin screamed. Takeshi responded with a death glare that was meant solely for Kevin.

"Hello Kevin." Julie smiled. "Nice tutu." Kevin's face quickly went from tutu pink to tomato red.

Julie did a double take behind her. "Gah! Excuse me master Takeshi." Julie again dipped her head in respect just before she vanished through the entrance of the studio. As swiftly as she had left, she reappeared, but this time she was pulling in a strangely familiar boy by the ear.

"Ow! Julie this hurts almost as bad as wearing this tutu."

"Get over yourself Ben! Besides, I think you look pretty."

"Gee, thanks." Ben replied sarcastically.

"Sensei Takeshi, this is the boy I was telling you about, Ben Tennison."

While Takeshi and Julie were talking over some of the remaining details, Kevin and Ben took the moment to take notice of each other. Kevin examined Ben from the ballet shoes to the tutu, and Ben did the same to Kevin.

"Bahahahahaha! Tennison you're wearing tights and a tutu!" Kevin broke out in a hysterical fit.

"Oh, and what about you Levin? Have you looked at yourself lately?" Kevin's laughter took a sharp turn to dead silence.

"Shut up."

"You started it."

"Oh I started it, did I?"

"Yeah, ya did."

"Get over yourself, Tennison."

"Me! Get over myself!"

"Girls! Stop bickering, you both look like idiots with or without the tutu's." Julie piped in. "Are you ready?"

"What now?" Ben whined.

"To dance." A big, sinister grin stretched across Julie's face.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this." Kevin and Ben muttered.

They started with the simple beginner ballet moves. They learned things such as a plie', and retire', all of which required the hardest techniques for them to master, balance, patience, and grace. They spent 12 hours working on the basics, and as a "reward" for their diligence, they got to perform a dance routine. Julie had choreographed it obviously. It was a fairly simple routine, but it took Kevin about 3 hours to even begin to comprehend. Ben on the other hand, seemed to catch on after about 2. Just as Kevin was getting the hang of things, the smooth ride came to an end. As part of the routine Julie had them spinning past each other across the room. While they had done just fine at least once before, this time something went wrong. Perhaps it was their overconfidence, perhaps one or both of them had made a simple error. Regardless of the reason, Kevin and Ben were smacking lips for a total of five seconds before the fumble went to completion where Kevin's face was wedged perfectly into the folds of Ben's behind. It didn't take long for Kevin to overcome his shock, and in disgust launch himself off of his junior and place a hard kick where his face had just been planted. The younger one yelped in pain as he flew across the room.

"What was that for!" Ben shouted angrily.

"I shouldn't have to tell you what you did, ya little sicko," Kevin retorted.

"What I did? Well then I guess that I shouldn't have to tell you what you did, pervert!"

That was enough to send the juvenile ballerina's into all out war. Fortunately Takeshi had been prepared for this, having had already pre-placed a special device that keeps aliens from being able to use any power. Not that the device was really needed, about 10 seconds after the fight had begun, Takeshi and Julie simultaneously blew their whistles and flew in between the sparring children.

When all was said and done, Takeshi and Julie were both convinced that the boys had had enough for the day, besides Julie had what she needed, a camera full of blackmail. The boys had learned a lot that day,including grace, poise, patience, balance, and how to kiss midair, still, the true purpose of that day was to fulfill a plan that Gwen and Julie had put together a long time ago "Operation Ballet Bevin Blackmail" otherwise known as "Operation B cubed".

Although he was only a player in the plan and not the mastermind, Takeshi walked out of the studio feeling very satisfied, "Serves him right for calling me stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I would love to hear any of your comments or criticism or even any questions if you have any.

As I said before, I had a lot of fun writing the Ben and Kevin chapters, specifically the Kevin chapters, but as promised the next chapter goes out to Gwen. I have to finish my next chapter in Kekkaishi before I can work on the next chapter of this one, and with finals this week and next week I'm not sure how fast I can finish, but you never know.


	7. 1,095ish Days

**Authors Note: So I just wanted to correct something HeartDancer pointed out in the last chapter, a 'retire' is not real. Thank google for the misunderstanding. You see I am not a dancer but I wanted to incorporate some of the terms in my story, but as I said, google. My deepest apologies.**

**Gwen: Good job. *rolls eyes***

**Me: I said I'm sorry**

**Gwen: Yeah, whatever. Is THIS chapter about me?**

**Me: Did you even read any of the other chapters?**

**Gwen: Answer the question.**

**Me: Answer my question first.**

**Gwen: No.**

**Me: No that's the answer or no you won't answer the question.**

**Gwen: Both.**

**Me: Nevermind. Yes, this chapter is all about you.**

**Gwen: Took you long enough. ._.**

**Me: Yeah...about that... *scratches head*...I'm really sorry. I've been busy with some stuff.**

**Gwen: Excuses, excuses...**

**Me: I said I was sorry.**

**Gwen: Whatever, just get on with the story**

* * *

><p><em>1,095 Days...Sort Of<em>

Shedding the skin was easy. She had never had a problem with her looks. She had never been obsessed with her looks either. The hard part was losing all attachment to the world she had left behind, the people she had left behind, Kevin. Becoming an anodite meant losing humanity; losing humanity meant... that. Gwen was sitting and sulking, It had only been five days and she was sulking _(A/N: This is the same time that Kevin was lying in bed sulking_). Being made of energy, one would assume that the word "cold" was not in the anodite dictionary, but Gwen was cold. There was no other word to describe it. She wasn't physically shivering. She yearned for human interaction. She craved a human embrace.

"Gwendolyn!" called a familiar voice.

"Yes grandma?" Gwen hollered back. Although Gwen knew why she was being summoned, it was training time. Gwen took in a deep breath and willed herself to get up. Slowly and steadily, the anodite in training rose from the cell that served as a bed. She heavily wisped herself across the room and through the door. She was beaming a bright purple with glowing pink waves.

"Kiddo! Glad you're up! Ready for an exciting day?"

Gwen took a deep breath and mentally reminded herself why she was putting herself through this. 'To save Ben. To save Kevin. To save the world.'

Training really wasn't all that difficult. It usually consisted of a short "meal", a little bit of physical training, and a lot of mental and emotional training. The key to being an energy being was not strength, but control. Being made of magic, Gwen didn't need more power, she just needed to be able to harness that power and channel it properly. Really the mental aspect was no challenge at all. Gwen was an intelligent girl. The emotional training on the other hand... she was a teenage girl after all. She had her mood swings and every 3 or 4 weeks they would be a little more unpredictable, but mostly, Gwen was stuck on a certain tall, dark, and hot young man.

Today in training, Gwen's internal war must have been particularly apparent. She wasn't using the correct posture and she wasn't as fluid or graceful as usual. She was in a slump.

Verdona, being the amazing and observant grandma that she was, quickly caught on to Gwen's abnormal behavior. 'The girl had started off so strong and determined, what could possibly be throwing her off?' Verdona mused inwardly. The grandma continued to think long and hard, then, just like that, it hit her; Gwen had not spent enough time absorbing nutrition this morning!

"Hey kiddo, are you sure that you got enough food this morning? You know, a growing anodite needs to spend at least 10 to 15 minutes absorbing energy each morning." When Gwen didn't respond another thought came to mind. "Ohh, I get it now. How silly of me. That time of the month, isn't it."

Gwen hadn't really been paying much attention to her grandma. The elder energy being often rambled during their training, Gwen had gradually learned to tune it out. This time, Gwen was off in her own world. Not even thinking, Gwen instinctively took her leave when she couldn't tolerate being around someone else for another minute. Conveniently, Gwen had decided to leave just as Verdona had finished her spiel.

"I knew it." Verdona muttered to herself.

Gwen didn't mean to be rude, but in all honesty she didn't even notice her grandmother was was so lost in her thoughts. She was seriously coming down with love sickness, hard. The more she thought about Kevin, the more she thought about Ben and her home and soon enough love sickness was doubled by homesickness. She was so emotionally sick at this point she became physically sick. She had become weak, limp in the body. Days went by like this, it is crazy to believe Verdona let her get away with such a thing.

"Alright kiddo, what's going on?" Verdona scanned her now purple granddaughter for signs of...well anything. "Have I worked you too hard? If so, I have the perfect medicine! My friend Luna is having a killer party tonight, supposedly. There will be drinks, music, 'special energy', boys..."

"Boys! I don't want boys! I want Kevin! I'll even go as far as to say Ben, too."

Verdona's eyes lowered while confused at how Gwen could be so distraught over such a trivial matter. Then she thought back to Max, and her level of understanding rose just the slightest bit. "You've got to do what you've got to do, kiddo." At that, the energy being walked out of sight.

Gwen, feeling a bit more relieved by the release of that pent up frustration, began to write. A letter, yes, a letter would do the trick. So she wrote, and wrote, and poured her heart out onto the paper. When she was finished, she sealed the envelope, inscribed the letters K-e-v-i-n onto the front, and finished it off with a little kiss. The hard part was sneaking out, after all, how does one send a letter from Anodyne to Earth via post office. Besides, this was personal and needed to be done in person. "You've got to do what you've got to do, kiddo." Gwen recited over and over to justify her actions.

She told Verdona not to bother her, for she would be taking a long energy shower to help her relax a little, then she slipped out the back. She knew she did not have a lot of time to make her trip to earth, so she did not waste any time traveling through the different universes. However, when she got to her hometown the memories began to flood her mind. Gwen kept a steady pace, smiling as she passed her old high school and a grin swept across her face as she passed the surprisingly deserted Mr. Smoothies. Next, she went by Julie's house, noticing a certain ship playing in the yard, but no sign of Julie or Ben. Then, she walked passed Ben's house and immediately followed by hers. Her house was especially painful. She noticed no cars in the driveway, so she found it safe to go in. She observed nothing had changed, she couldn't say she was surprised though, she had only been gone for a couple weeks or so. Come to think of it, how long had she been gone? Gwen had lost total track of the concept of time alone.

The subject of time reminded Gwen that she didn't have much of it if she didn't want Verdona to find out she was gone. So Gwen, letter in hand, headed off toward the place she had saved for last. Her knees began to buckle and her eyes began to water as she approached the all too familiar sight. Gwen opened the tiny door to the plastic mailbox with the name "Levin" painted on the side. She slowly slid the letter in. She was about to close the door she heard "Hey! Who are you? Get away from here!"

Gwen froze. That voice, could it be? Of course it is, who else would be so quick as to yell at someone simply dropping off a letter? Gwen quickly darted away, but found herself hiding within a watching distance. She watched as the precious man in her life proceeds with caution, something she's seen only on very rare occasions. She then watched as his eyes softened with each line of the letter, her letter. She watched him fold back up the letter and let out a little sigh. She knew at that moment she had made him feel guilty, which meant that he too had been slacking off, which was how Gwen was feeling. The past couple of days she could not focus, thus no progress was made. She felt terrible, even worse for making him feel bad. Then Kevin turned towards her direction and began walking her way. She ducked a little bit further down, but made sure to take in the sight, his face. That face, oh that face, she had almost forgotten some of his most distinguishable features. She took in the view for as long as she could. When Kevin was no longer to be found by first glance, Gwen snapped back into reality.

"Crap! I've got to get back, quickly."

She hurried her way back just as quickly as her journey to. She snuck in the back, or so she thought. Her reception included an angry Verdona standing right in front of her and a punishment that was sure to come.

"Leaving the energy shower running without you actually in it was a nice touch."

"Oh, hello Grandma Verdona. I...um..I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Don't give me that. What were you thinking, going to earth like that!"

"How did you know?"

"Like I wouldn't find out. What do you take me for?"

"But grandma Verdona..."

"No buts, you're not a six year old!" She interrupted.

"You said, and I quote," Gwen corrected her posture and held up her pointer finger, "You've got to do what you've got to do, kiddo. Did you not?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd go as far as going back home! You're the one who's supposed to be rational and have your head on straight. Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson you are trying to master a 75 year process in 5 years, you don't have time for this!" Gwen's head sunk down into her shoulders. Her grandmother was right; she had wasted so much time. She and Kevin would have their reunion soon enough, but she had to become stronger now.

Gwen straightened out and was more determined than ever. Those conflicting thoughts that were holding her back, they were gone. She was ready to do this. Gwen Tennyson, full anodite.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Me: Eh, so what did ya think?**

**Gwen: Could have been better.**

**Me: Shush you.**

**Gwen: Wait, so let me get this straight, we waited all this time and this is all we get?**

**Me: *grins like a villain with an evil plan* Nope, just for you all and your patience, I've got a bonus chapter! That's right, two in one posting. Enjoy!**


	8. Anodite 2 Point 0

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ben 10, certain things would be different... **

**Author's Note:**

**Me: As promised, bonus chapter!**

**Gwen: *grabs the popcorn***

**Me: Oh! I thought I might mention, the show does not go into too much detail about anodites and their planet/culture, so I decided to take the free reign and go with what I imagine it would be. I thought I might tell you that now for those that might have been a little confused in the last chapter. If you imagine it differently, great! Go with that, this is just one of the many ideas I thought about.**

**Gwen: You better not screw this up.**

**Me: You know what!**

**Gwen: What?**

**Me: No one asked you...**

* * *

><p>Becoming Anodite 2.0<p>

Gwen woke up the next day feeling particularly determined. She was ready. In fact, she even woke up an extra hour early in all the excitement. She walked out of what seemed to be a door, and made her way toward the training area.

As she floated to her destination, she began to ponder her current living situation. Out of all honesty, Anodyne did not differ too much from earth. Anodyne was also speckled houses, schools and playgrounds, hospitals, government buildings, and malls. There were still plants, animals, and people, not humans but people all the same. The biggest differences stemmed from the fact that the whole planet was purple and flowing with energy. There were no supermarkets or grocery stores since, they didn't eat physical food or wear clothing. They had doors even though they were unnecessary. The doors were merely for decoration, even still Gwen frequently got peculiar looks whenever she habitually tried to open the "door". Maybe Gwen could not call this place home, but somewhere deep down inside, she knew that this place was growing on her.

Gwen's thoughts were interrupted as she swiftly entered the training center. Gwen really appreciated all that her grandmother was doing for her, yet she couldn't help but think that Verdona went a little overboard in having a training center built for her. At first glance, Gwen would never have thought twice about the shed-like building nestled behind the house, but once she stepped inside, she realized that she couldn't have been more wrong. The inside of the shed contained a snack machine and a floor-door, a popular Anodite invention based on the fact that they had no need or desire for stairs whatsoever. Under the floor-door awaited a training center fit for a king. There were virtual simulation rooms, weight rooms, yoga rooms, ballrooms, sports arenas, and everything else that was even minutely fitness related. What truly amazed her was that the training center had all of this and yet it always seemed to have more each time she walked in.

Today's training would include five hours of chess against the current Anodyne champion, two hours of running, two hours of swimming, and four hours of spell casting, all adding up to a short day of 13 hours of training. It truly was a pity that her day would be so short. There were three things in life that made Gwen happy. The first was obviously a certain osmosian boyfriend. The other two were challenges and winning, and lucky for her, Gwen's training revolved around challenges, and even if the challenges were not competitions, Gwen always won.

Gwen excelled at every aspect of training, so much so that she could have gone home a year early. Almost. There was one thing in particular that Gwen could not master, and that was control. Gwen couldn't understand it for the life of her, compared to her comrades, she was the composed, rational, and sane one, and yet there were times where she would get absorbed by a dark aura so intense that she could no longer call herself Gwen. There would be times that Gwen would get so wrapped up in the fight, so angry that her power rose to unimaginable levels. It was at that point that Gwen achieved the greatest power known to the Anodite race, the power of rage. Verdona didn't see the problem with it at first. A power so extreme it would surely knock out the enemy with just one blow, what could it hurt? Gwen. Gwen would be incapacitated for days, sometimes weeks, at a time due to the enormous power emitted from her body. After seeing that, Verdona decided that that power should never be seen or used again, but Gwen couldn't control it. She didn't know what triggered it or how to stop it.

Today was one of those days. The power hit her once again, but two things were different, she had just finished training and she knew the cause. It all began as Gwen was floating to the supermarket after her short day of training. She figured that since she had the time, she might as well get some shopping done. She had to pick up that "special energy" that grandma Verdona loved so much and had been pestering her to buy.

Then, just as she was about to float through the door a black spot in the amethyst field caught her attention. She quickly turned around and made a b-line for the object of interest. In that moment, for what might have been the first time in her life, she wished that she had been wrong, but to her horror, she was right. Just as she had guest the object was her boyfriend in the middle of being pulverized by a group of Anodite gang members. Gwen snapped. Power erupted from her slender body with unimaginable force.

In five seconds flat, Gwen lost all hope of visiting the energy market as it, and everything else in a five mile radius was wiped clean off the face of the planet. The casualty count, five pets and an anodite, was relatively low because the planet consisted of energy beings, but the injury count hit an awesome 572 Anodites, and one critically injured Kevin. The only thing that put a quick end to the rampage was a quite word just as the blast was released. "Gwen…" whispered a weakened Kevin. Six seconds and Gwen collapsed.

Two weeks later, Gwen woke up strapped to an unfamiliar bed and surrounded by guards.

"Wha…? Where… am…?" Gwen started to ask, but was quickly hushed as the guards took notice of her stirring and quickly moved to a defensive position.

Gwen twitched. She had not the slightest idea as to what was going on, but what she did know was that she was in trouble, big trouble. Then it hit her, Kevin, but her thoughts were interrupted as a very important Anodite marched in. The man seemed to be a military general of some sort. _'Crud,' _was the only word that Gwen could think of.

"Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson," the gruff Anodite called in a stern voice.

"You are hereby under arrest for the destruction of property, injuring 572 Anodites, and one account of murder on the 2nd degree." (Kevin is not listed in her charges because he is not an Anodite and it is his own fault for stepping on to Anodyne soil).

Gwen couldn't believe it. There simply was no way. _Then again… _The thought could not be finished; she passed out, unable to handle all that was being thrown at her.

Gwen awoke once more the next day, and again, she was greeted by the not so pleasant Anodite officer. The man was kind enough to assist her out of the hospital bed. However, that was where the kindness ended, as he slapped energy restricting cuffs onto her wrists and ankles the moment she was able to stand on her own. He began reading Gwen her rights, which was not a terribly long list because Anodyne wasn't known for being merciful towards suspected criminals. The hefty, muscular energy being led Gwen through the hallways towards the entrance of the building. As they trudged down the hall, Gwen caught sight of something that nearly caused her heart to stop beating.

"Let me see her right now! I need to see her! Please!" Kevin fought angrily with three energy beings who were attempting to restrain his violently flailing body. Kevin's body was covered in gashes and bruises that were just beginning to heal. Gwen was certainly bothered by his appearance. She was bothered by how distraught he was, but at least he was alive.

"GWEN!" Kevin cried out, as he saw the love of his life shackled to an impatient officer.

Gwen winced. She wished that she could run into his arms and accept his strong and comforting embrace, her only escape from this present darkness. Then she remembered something. She had literally exploded in front of him. All of a sudden she was grateful for the wall of Anodite guards that kept her from him. What would she say to him? How would he react? She was ashamed and scared and an emotional wreck. She didn't want Kevin to see her like that. Gwen found it terribly ironic that for the past four years all she had wanted to do was be with him, and now that he was here, standing right before her, she couldn't even look at him.

Surrounded by guards, Gwen was marched to her new "room". She was wearing painful bulky cuffs that cut off her ability to use energy and reduced her to wearing her weak human skin. She had never felt so humiliated to be part human. Even still, being human again brought her back to her roots. A little bit of her normal self-returned to her as Gwen cracked a devilish smirk and looked into the one of the guard's glowing purple eyes. "Do I at least get my one phone call?"

Her snide remark was not even dignified with an answer as they reached their destination and she was thrown into the revolting cell. Recovering from her harsh meeting with the ground, Gwen found the bed and slumped into it, realizing a little too late that the bed was practically a slab of cement raised off the floor. She had traded one discomfort for another. How had it come to this? It all happened so fast. It was like she had blinked and suddenly she was number one on Anodyne's most wanted.

Gwen set aside her misery for a moment upon hearing her name. Just outside her cell, two guards were conversing about her, a topic that she was definitely interested in.

"I knew this Gwendolyn was trouble. I hear that she is the granddaughter of Verdona."

"Verdona?! If she is Verdona's granddaughter she should have had her mug shot taken when she first arrived."

"It does explain a lot, though. Doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but if really is the granddaughter of Max Tennyson and Verdona, we've got even bigger problems. Execution seems to be what's best considering the circumstances. We can't let her realize her true power." Their voices slowly faded away.

The word _execution_ hit her like a sharp knife as it reverberated in her head a dozen times. Gwen felt sick. She was kept from passing out by the thought of _'her true power'_. What had they meant by that? She was half Anodite and half human, but she already knew that. What more was there for her to realize? Was it related to how she landed in the penthouse?

In another part of the abhorrent building, another member of the prison staff was having a conversation.

"What's it gonna take to get her released?" resounded the demanding voice of spunky woman.

"You know I can't just let her go that easily. She wiped out an entire town. More than **500** people were injured. Not to mention the fact this could have become an interplanet disaster with one of_ them _being in that count."

"You know that's bogus! That human would never do that to his 'beloved girlfriend.'" She retorted with her nose turned up.

"Verdona, I cannot just let her off on this one!"

Verdona's voice quickly switched to a soft and silvery tone "Now Berneus, what about all the good times we've had together?" Verdona said seductively.

"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do. I'm not making any promises." Berneus couldn't help but relent. Verdona was a special breed of Anodite that made for an intimidating woman in more ways than one.

"No, no, of course not." She smirked.

"Just wait here." He paused, knowing what would come next. One look at her eyes and he knew that she had no intentions of waiting there. "Stay." He firmly commanded to reinforce his previous command.

"I'm not a dog!" She yelled as she watched him disappear.

Once she was sure he was completely out of sight, she began snooping around the files that lay on the warden's desk. She scoured through the documents and files being dexterous and quick, careful not to leave traces of her presence. On the one hand, it was a good thing that the warden was careless enough to leave such important documents in the open. On the other hand, Verdona wished that he weren't so cautious, as there were still plenty of valuable documents carefully locked away from her. There was a mountain of papers and files, and yet nothing caught her eye until…

"What is this?" Verdona mused. Sure enough, she had found a file that might actually be useful.

She was about to begin tearing through the interesting document when she sensed the energy of an unwanted being. Needless to say, she had seen enough and quickly threw the file back on the desk.

The fierce Anodite entered the room, eyeing the devious woman carefully. "Spill it Verdona, what did you do?" he nearly spat.

"Just thinking." She responded almost maniacally.

"And just what might be going through that pretty head of yours?" Berneus pressed.

"Something simply isn't right. Gwen very rarely loses control. She has seen that boy take a beating a number of times and has never exploded like that before." She waved the file in his face. "It's almost like someone was trying to put my granddaughter in a tight spot," Verdona's eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't considered an accident to begin with." The warden replied in a knowing voice with a restrained smirk, implying that Gwen's act was being considered as intentional. Verdona rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. At the very least, she should be tried on the 3rd degree as opposed to the 1st let alone second."

"Or maybe she shouldn't have a trial at all." The Warden scoffed as he glared at her. She returned the look with an even deadlier stare.

He sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"How much to bail her out?"

"They haven't posted bail yet, and knowing how this system goes, she probably won't be given the option. She's probably looking at an immediate trial, if she's lucky enough."

"I understand." Verdona's eyes then proceeded to speak for her.

"I can give you a minute, but it will have to be brief and done in the white room."

Verdona pondered the conditions then promptly accepted. She would prefer to visit her granddaughter in a more comfortable setting, but given the circumstances the disgusting white room would have to suffice.

The warden swiftly brought her to the white room where she would wait for the guards to bring Gwen. The room was sterile and stiff, designed to be a safe place for visitors to "converse" with prisoners. It was certainly not designed to be a cozy hang-out place for the scum of the world. It would be the last place a person would chose for a friendly chat. This however, would not be a time for small talk; there were some very grave matters that needed to be discussed.

"Kiddo?" Verdona shook herself out of her present train of thought as her protégé shuffled into the room accompanied by two not-so-nice looking guards. Gwen solemnly made her way to the communication table and took a seat.

Gwen sat quietly for the first few minutes. She really didn't know what to say. There were still so many emotions, thoughts, and questions all running through her mind at the same time. It was so much that she began to quiver. Gwen was about to break again, then she looked up. In her grandmother's eyes, she saw concern, safety, and a hint of anger. The frustration in Verdona's eyes scared Gwen a little, but she quickly moved past that as she realized that she had to do something. Gwen was short on time and she needed answers.

"Grandma?" Gwen managed to sputter out, but sputtering would not be good enough. She needed to be strong. She paused and gathered all the inner strength that she could muster, then with determination and a confused expression she asked "What did I do?"

Gwen was about to break. Verdona took a deep breath, trying desperately to maintain her own emotions. When she was ready, her body relaxed and her face soften, as she attempted to comfort her granddaughter while barely concealing her genuine concern. "It wasn't your fault, kiddo. It was mine. I should have been there. I should have figured out how to get it under control."

Gwen could not handle seeing her incredibly strong grandmother so close to losing her composure. "No! It was all my fault! I should have been able to control myself. Why wasn't I able to control myself?" She practically forces her words into Verdona's mind, but Gwen knew that her grandma would not simply sit and take it, so she redirected her insistence. "Grandma Verdona, what am I going to do?" Gwen asked now pleading for advice.

"I'll take care of it. I've got to go now, but I'll be back." Verdona relented. She loved her granddaughter, but this conversation was going nowhere, more could be done outside the walls of the visitation cell. What they needed was action, not words.

Gwen was left alone and would not see her grandmother, or anyone else for that matter, for weeks. She was told Kevin had tried to see her see on numerous occasions, but to no avail. Something about her being Anodynes number one most dangerous criminal prevented her from being allowed visitors. Thus, she sat alone in her cell day after day. She watched her body deteriorate a little, probably because she hardly ate anything and hadn't moved in over 4 weeks. Doing anything at all seemed futile, she felt completely hopeless. She probably would have rotted away if the guard hadn't come when he did.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson?" His deep voice commanded.

"Yes?" she answered weakly.

"Come with me." This time it was a different anodite who slapped on the heavy cuffs. He led her inside a courthouse to two very large doors.

"Today's the day, huh?"

He looked at her disgustedly. "You should consider yourself lucky. Most people wait 3 years before their trial is even considered! The only reason you're special is because…." His voice trailed off. Normally Gwen would have fought back, but today, today she let out a sigh and returned her dismal gaze to the floor.

As another set of doors thundered open, Gwen managed to lift her gaze to the crowd of whispering anodites that had gathered in the courthouse. The day that Gwen's fate would be decided, was the day that the anodites counted on for their entertainment. Her misery was their delight. Even in the crowd of people rooting for the death sentence, Gwen had one supporter. Kevin. There was a great amount of pain etched across his face.

When Kevin finally noticed Gwen and their eyes met, his face changed to one of desperation. It was as if he was telling her that he would get her back, no matter the cost. In return Gwen shot him a look of apology and deep regret. Kevin was taken aback. He immediately returned her look with a comforting and reassuring expression. _It was not your fault!_ A slight smile of relief formed on Gwen's pale face.

"All rise for the honorable judges Panteleimon (compassion), Eurydice (just/reason), and Pelagia (rath/anger)."

Just like that, the relief that had surfaced vanished. It was all happening so fast, Gwen felt as though she couldn't breathe. The three "judges" that entered the courtroom resembled Bellicus and Serena. Even still, Gwen mustered all of her courage, stood up tall, and looked her adversaries directly in the eyes.

"Take your seats. The court recognizes Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson and her predicament as case number 566,276,891," Began Eurydice. "Gwendolyn, you are being charged for murder in the first degree and destruction of public property. Do you concede?"

"No it's not correct, you left out the 500 some anodites injured in her mess!" Pelagia piped in.

"Now, now Pelagia, let's at least give this poor girl a chance," Chimed Panteleimon.

"May we proceed then?" The two nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Me: Just to let you know, I do not watch, nay, I refuse to watch the newest version of Ben 10 (omniverse). I just can't seem to get into it. I don't fully understand what's going on with the story or the characters. Therefore, this story and its contents in no way reflect on the events in omniverse.**

**Gwen: You're not even willing to watch it for me?**

**Me: One, you're in like one episode. Two, you're drawn like a twenty-year-old in a ten-year-old's body and Kevin looks like a hobo.**

**Gwen: *sticks out tongue***

**Me: I'm sorry!**

**Gwen: Whatever...**

**Me: Oh! Also, another big apology for taking FOREVER and a year to update. But reviews due motivate and motivation means faster updates...**

**Gwen: Desperate much?**

**Me: Shut up. Rate, Review, Comment, Inspire**

**Gwen: Des-per-ate.**

**Me:...**


	9. Tribulations Always Come with Trials

**Me: So…what do you think so far?**

**Gwen: Eh, we might be getting somewhere**

**Me: You think?**

**Gwen: No. Keep writing.**

**Me: *sticks out tongue***

* * *

><p><strong>§ Chapter 9: Tribulations always seem to come with Trials §<strong>

"_May we proceed then_?" The two nodded. "Gwendolyn Tennyson, please take your stand in front of the court room."

As Gwen shuffled over to three figures, she scanned the room for her grandmother. She was supposed to be there. She promised she would be there. However, Gwen caught no sight of her estranged relative.

"Ms. Tennyson, is it true that you were at Melison's Market at dusk on the new eve." Eurydice began.

"Yes." Gwen was trying to remain calm and collected.

"Why exactly were you there?"

"I had some items I needed to pick up." Her voice hinted a tinge of annoyance.

"Such as?"

"Energy crystals…for my grandmother."

"But you didn't go in, did you?"

"I didn't get the chance."

"Why is that?"

"I was about to go in when I saw it out of the corner of my eye. I saw my boyfriend being attacked, I had to save him!"

"By blasting him!" Pelagia scoffed.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him…I didn't mean to hurt anyone…"

"Really? You didn't even take a minute to assess the situation. What if it hadn't been your 'beloved' _human_?" Pelagia continued to grill poor Gwen.

"He's a human! He sort of stands out!"

"Do you even know the number of anodites you claim to have 'attacked' the human?"

"There must have been at least five or maybe six, possibly seven or eight." Gwen was starting to sweat. She knew how this looked.

"You can't even be sure of how many there were! Even if there were as many as you said, how could see the human in the mix?"

"As I said, Kevin stands out." She was getting angry.

"I think this little act of violence was intentional."

"Why? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're human!"

"Not anymore. I gave up my humanity, I shed my skin. And anyway, what does that have anything to do with it?"

Pelagia opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Eurydice. "That is enough, Pelagia."

"This _girl _is responsible not only for the **death** of an anodite, but also injuring 576 anodites and mass obliteration of property! She deserves the death penalty at least, a life for a life!"

"ENOUGH PELAGIA!"

"Indeed she caused quite a ruckus, but she did it in the name of love. She did it to _save _a life. Though her actions were wrong, I find them justifiable, at least from the death sentence. And what would have happened if that human died on our planet? 'Tis true that we are at peace with the earthly beings at current, but such an incident would have surely brought on war. A war you very well know we cannot afford." Panteleimon chimed.

"That is true. However, I do have to agree with Pelagia, she cannot leave with a clean slate after the damage she has done. Her motives cannot justify the destruction. I propose we sentence her to the institution."

"The institution! Oh, Eurydice, don't you think that is too harsh?"

Gwen lowered her head. She understood the seriousness of her punishment. Her counterpart, on the other hand, was completely lost.

"Institution? What's the institution? Somebody tell me!"

Seeing the displeasure on the judges faces from the outburst, Gwen turned to scold him.

"Kevin." She meant to sound more commanding; instead the sound that came out of her mouth was quiet and sad.

"The institution? That is absolutely absurd!" A familiar voice burst through the doors, the guards trying to restrain her.

"What now?" Pelagia boomed.

"Grandma Verdona!" Gwen beamed.

"Verdona…" The three heads sighed in unison.

"These charges are bogus! My dear granddaughter was set-up!"

"What are you talking about?" Eurydice asked rather calm in spite of the events that had just unraveled.

"My granddaughter was setup and I've got proof."

"Go on."

"Kevin, let me ask you something. Why did you come here? You understood that Gwen needed to focus, and you've stayed away for the past 4 years. So, why did you come?"

"Gwen told me she needed my help."

"Gwen?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "I love you Kevin, and I wanted to be with you, but I didn't." She stood up straight. "I didn't contact him."

"So who did? I certainly didn't and you all heard what Gwendolyn just said. So, who called Kevin? That was my question. And then I remembered Phenin Roskivav, an elite energy user whose been helping Gwendolyn train. I've noticed his rather suspicious behavior the past couple of weeks. I though jealousy is a b**** at first. That is, until I uncovered more to the story." Verdona paused her speech as she walked over to a crowd of high ranking Anodite officials, and stopped before the one in the middle. "Odarpheus, you suggested Phenin to me, did you not?"

The crowd gasped. A whirl of whispers whistled deeply throughout the courtroom.

"Odarpheus, answer her!" Boomed Eurydice.

He cleared his throat as he lifted his chin and stiffened his face. "Yes, I did, but I don't see how that has anything to do with this."

Verdona gave a sassy scoff. "Don't you? I've got records showing your…generosity towards Mr. Roskivav. You are long time friends with his family so you must be aware of his connections to the Warui*. Even if you claim your old pal didn't let you in on that information, his involvement with the subpar gang is common knowledge. Assuming he had distanced himself from them, I looked past his association with the group, as a result of your recommendation."

"What are you saying?"

"You paid Phenin to spy on Gwendolyn's progress and when she excelled in her training you got nervous. Then Gwen's true power was revealed and you couldn't stand not being the most powerful! You had to derail her training while you milked Phenin into being your loyal patsy or until you could figure out how to steal her powers for yourself! So you sent for Kevin and hired the Warui to beat him up, but you told them to make sure Gwendolyn was there to see it. You knew she would overreact and cause some sort of a scene, you were counting on it. You set this whole thing up!"

The crowd was in an uproar.

"ORDER! Order! Do you have the documentation as proof with you?"

"All you need to know is in this file." She held up the manila folder as she walked it over to the judges.

"We'll need a moment." They read through the documents carefully and debated amongst themselves for a while.

"The court recognizes Mr. Odarpheus' role in this ordeal. He will be charged as an accomplice to murder, assault, and property damage, with his punishment to be determined at a later date. However, the court cannot refute the mass property destruction and involuntary manslaughter on Gwendolyn's part. The court will, however, lower her sentencing to murder in the third degree as opposed to the first."

"Wait! The murder charges are bogus as well!" Verdona halted.

"How so?"

"Clearly, you did not check all of the contents of that folder. Upon further investigation, the autopsy shows that old man McGullaque died of just that, old age. His untimely death is merely a coincidence. As for the damages, I will pay compensation. It is energy, though, most of it will return on its own in time."

The judges once again reviewed the contents. To their surprise, Verdona was right.

"In light of this new information, the court has decided to drop the murder charges against Gwendolyn Tennyson. You are sentenced to help in repair efforts both physically and financially, despite that, you are free to go. Mr. Odarpheus, we'll see you in court later. Case closed."

She was pretty sure the whole courtroom lit up with loud cheering, hugging, and crying, but all Gwen heard was silence. She stood there completely and utterly shocked. No, shocked was an understatement. Words could not describe the relief she felt. The stress and the guilt from the past couple of weeks had been burning away at her insides, but even now, she still could not fathom the reality of her innocence. Part of her was overjoyed, but the logical part of Gwen was still traumatized by her apparent lack of control. She started to tremor by her thoughts. This could easily happen again. She had to stop it. She had to grab hold of her powers somehow. But she had tried. For four years she had been trying to master control. Gwen wasn't sure of anything anymore. She wasn't even sure of how to feel in what should have been a joyous occasion. She was so confused.

Noise returned to her ears when a man embraced her from the front with every ounce of his strength. He held her as if every inch of their bodies had been super glued together. Four years worth of longing was poured into that hug alone.

"Kevin." Gwen breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Warui = elite anodite gang<strong>

**Me: *wipes the sweat off my brow* That…was difficult to write, not gonna lie.**

**Gwen: It felt rushed to me…**

**Me: I got you off of your murder charges, didn't I?**

**Gwen: Seems like a filler arc to me…**

**Me: It wasn't supposed to be. These things are to help you grow. Trust me, I've got some juicy plans that spawn from this whole debacle. **

**Gwen: *sings* Filler!**

**Me: Believe what you want, but in the end I am the author.**

**Gwen: Whatever, as long as we get to move on.**

**Me: See aren't you glad it was sort of rushed?**

**Gwen: …..**

**Me: Alright, well comment, favorite, follow, criticize, imaginary cookies – I'll take it all. **


End file.
